The Takeo Brothers
by lightningstrxu
Summary: Two new duelists come to the academy. They call themselves the Brothers Light and Dark, the best tag duelists around. But can they put their money where their mouth is?
1. New Friends and a Duel

**I do not own GX or Dungeons and Dragons**

**The Takeo Brothers**

Chapter 1 New Friends and a Duel

Jaden and Bastion were dueling in the field of Duel Academy.

Jaden LP: 1800

Bastion LP: 1200

"All right my move." Said Jaden as he drew a card. "Sweet, say goodbye to the rest of your life points."

"Even with your draw you must still remember my Oxygeddon is defending me." Said Bastion motioning toward the air dragon in attack mode.

Oxy ATK: 1800

"Yeah but it won't help you now. I activate polymerization to fuse E-hero Sparkman and Clayman to create E-hero Thunder Giant." Sparkman and Clayman appeared and merged into Thunder Giant.

T. G ATK: 2400

"Now I activate his special ability. Destroy Oxygeddon." Thunder Giant shot a bolt of lightning and destroyed the air dragon. "Now attack with voltic thunder." Another blast hit Bastion.

B LP: 0

"And that's game." The holograms disappeared.

"All right Jaden you won." Said Syrus

"That was a lishus duel." Said Chumly

"Yes Jaden that was a good duel." Said Bastion

"Really guys it was nothing." said Jaden sheepishly

"Actually that was very impressive." Said monotone voice. Everyone jumped in surprise. They looked and saw sitting on rock near the duel field a boy their age. He was wearing all black and big boots. His hair was black, messy and unkempt and covered most of his face. His fingernails were painted black and had faint black eye shadow. In other words he was mega Goth.

"Excuse me but who are you?"

"Names. What do they matter we're all going to die one day." Said the goth.

"Oookaay. But still who are you?" The goth jumped down from the rock and walked up to them.

"My name is Hikari Takeo, transfer student, Ra yellow."

"Really well let me be the first to welcome you to our dorm." Said Bastion extending his hand.

"You'll get more emotion from a stature." Said another voice. They looked and saw a boy with neatly trimmed blonde hair and blue eyes. He wore the Ra yellow blazer. He walked up to Bastion and shook his hand. "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Yami Takeo. You've already met my brother." He said pointing to Hikari.

"He's your brother?" asked Syrus

"Yes my identical twin brother."

"But you don't."

"Look anything alike. Yeah I know, we use hair dye and color contacts."

"Hey I don't mean to pry, but how are you in Ra? Transfer students are put into Slifer." Said Jaden

"Well we would have been, but we passed a test and were moved up."

"What kind of test?"

"We had to beat some guy; at least I think it was guy in a duel. Hey Hikari what was his name again."

"Crowler, Dr. Crowler." Said Hikari indifferently

"You guys beat Crowler?" asked Jaden in disbelief

"Of course we did, I mean we're the brothers Light and Dark after all. The best tag duelists around."

"Light and Dark?" asked Bastion

"The type of monsters we use. Light and dark attribute." Said Hikari

"I can't believe you haven't heard of us. That's it." Yami took off his backpack and took out an angel winged shaped duel disk and put it on his arm. "Who wants to duel?"

"I'm game." Said Jaden as he activated his duel disk. "My move." Jaden drew a card. "I play E-Hero Sparkman in attack mode." The gold armored warrior came onto the field.

S-man: 1600

"Now I'll throw down a face downand it's your move."

"Thanks Jaden." Yami drew a card. "I summon Minion of Darkness Chain Devil (d), in attack mode. A figure clad in chains appeared on the field.

Chain Devil: 1200

"Wait that's a dark monster!" Said Jaden

"Yes I said we're the brothers Light and Dark. I happen to be brother Dark."

"But you don't look like a dark duelist." said Jaden confused

"Why do they always think I'm the Light duelist?" asked Yami annoyed. "Never mind I end my turn."

"An odd move." Said Bastion

"Why's that?" asked Chumly

"Chain Devil is a Minion of Darkness, and all Minions of Darkness share two special effects. Unholy Power and Shadow Shield. Unholy Power increases their attack by 1000 whenever a Minion attacks a light attribute monster."

"So he could have beaten Sparkman! Then why didn't he attack?"

"I don't know. But Jaden should watch out."

"All right." Jaden drew a card. "I summon E-Hero Avian in attack mode." The green bird warrior appeared on the field.

Avian: 1000

"Now Sparkman attack Chain Devil with Static Shockwave." Sparkman sent a bolt of electricity at Chain Devil but was stopped by a dark aura. "What is that?"

"Shadow Shield, Minions of Darkness cannot be destroyed by light attribute monsters as a result of battle. But my life points are still affected."

Yami LP: 3600

"Wow what a sweet monster! Fine I end my turn."

"Good I summon Minion Imp (d) in defense mode." A tiny winged red fiend came to the field.

Imp: 300

"Now Chain Devil attack Sparkman with Chain Wrap!" Chain Devil's chains whipped at Sparkman but as they did a dark aura surrounded the Minion. "Meet Unholy Power, whenever a Minion attacks a light attribute monster they gain 1000 attack points."

Chain Devil: 1200+1000 2200

"I don't think so I activate my trap, Hero Barrier which negates your attack." The chains bounced off the barrier.

"Fine I end my turn." Said Yami dissapointed. Jaden drew a card.

Chain Devil: 1200

"I play Polymerization to fuse Avian and Burstinitrix to summon E-Hero Flame Wingman." The dragon-armed warrior appeared.

Wingman: 2100

"Now Sparkman attack Chain Devil with Static Shockwave." Sparkman attacked but it bounced off the aura but went to Yami.

Yami LP: 3200

"Now Flame Wingman attack with Skydive Scorcher." Wingman flew at Chain Devil.

"Not so fast, I activate Chain Devil's special ability."

"How many abilities does this thing have?"

"Hey Unholy Power and Shadow Shield belong to all Minions of Darkness, Chain Devil has his own ability."

"Fine what is it?"

"Ever hear of the trap Shadow spell."

"Yeah it stops a monsters attack and lowers attack by 700."

"Well Chain Devil is a living Shadow spell. Whenever it's attacked in attack mode I can activate it. As long as I discard a card from my hand." Yami sent a card to the graveyard. Chain Devil's chains halted Wingman's attack and weakened it.

Wingman: 1400

"Fine." Said Jaden. "I play the field spell card Skyscraper and I'll end my turn." Buildings rose on the field.

"Alright my turn." Yami drew. "But first I bring back the Imp I discarded last turn."

"Why?"

"Imp's special ability he comes back from the graveyard to my hand during my standby phase. Now I sacrifice the Imp on my field to summon Minion of Darkness Barbed Devil (d) in defense mode. The spiked green fiend kneeled on the field.

Barbed Devil: 2500

"Now Chain Devil attack Sparkman with Chain Wrap! And don't forget Unholy Power." He said with a smirk.Chain Devil glowed as its power increased.

Chain Devil: 1200+1000 2200

"Ha your forgetting Skyscraper, when an E-Hero fights a monster with greater attack it gains 1000 attack points!"

S-man: 2600

The chains bounced off Sparkman and back to Chain Devil.

"You forgot about Shadow Shield. He won't be destroyed because Sparkman's a light attribute monster." Shadow Shield blocked the backlash but it still took life points.

Yami LP: 2800

"That kid is pretty good, my brother has never been losing this bad before." Said Hikari.

"Your good Jaden, it's been a long time since I've had this kind of challenge."

"Hey your not bad yourself, your monsters are full of surprises."

"But before I end my turn let's get rid of this annoying field. I play the field spell card, Infernal Field ( )." The earth shook and the ground cracked the sky darkened. The buildings crumbled as lava spewed. "Welcome to hell Jaden. Infernal Field increases the attack and defense of all monsters with Minion of Darkness in its name by 300."

Chain Devil: 1200+300 1500

Barbed Devil: 2500+300 2800

"Now I end my turn which means Wingman's attack returns to normal."

Wingman: 2100

"Okay I play the equip spell Spark Blaster and attach it to Sparkman." The gun plugged into Sparkman. "Now switch Chain Devil to defense mode." The blast hit Chain Devil and he kneeled down.

Chain Devil: 800 + 300 1100

"Now I summon E-hero Wildheart in attack mode." The wild man with a huge sword appeared.

Wildheart: 1500

"Now I use another Polymerization to fuse Wingman and Sparkman to create Shining Flare Wingman." The golden figure appeared.

Flare Wingman: 2500

"And he gains 300 attack points for each E-hero in the grave. I have four so he gains 1200 attack points."

Flare Wingman: 2500+12003700

"Now I play Fairy's Meteor Crush so Wingman can do damage to your monster in defense mode. And yes I know your Devil can't be destroyed by Wingman but you'll lose a huge chunk of life points. Now Shining Flare Wingman attack Barbed Devil with Super Nova." A powerful blast was shot at Barbed Devil.

"You fell right into my trap. Barbed Devil has a special ability. Any monster attacking Barbed Devil when he is in defense mode lose half of their attack points for the turn."

Flare Wingman: 1850

The blast bounced off Barbed Devil and back at Jaden.

Jaden LP: 3050

"Wow what a sweet effect! But now Wildheart attack Chain Devil with Wild Slash." Wildheart destroyed Chain Devil. "This duel gets better every second! I end my turn."

Flare Wingman: 3700

"Well Jaden first I use Imp's ability to bring him back to my hand." Yami took the card from his grave

"Now I play the spell Return of the Fallen ( ). This allows me to bring back one Minion of Darkness with four levels or lower from the grave, and I choose Chain Devil in attack mode." The chain covered fiend returned.

Chain Devil: 1200+300 1500

"Now I sacrifice myChain Deviland Barbed Devil to summon Minion of Darkness, Pit Fiend, Lord of Devils. (d) A great winged red fiend with fire wreathed around its claws.

Pit Fiend: 3200

"And he has a special ability; all monsters with devil in their name gain 200 attack points, including him."

Pit Fiend: 3200+200 3400

"Also don't forget the power of Infernal Field."

Pit Fiend: 3400+300 3700

"Now Pit Fiend attack Flare Wingman with Eternal Damnation, and since Wingman is a light attribute monster he gains 1000 attack points.

Pit Fiend: 3700+1000 4700

The earth beneath Wingman opened and shadows wrapped around him and dragged into the ground and the ground closed.

Jaden LP: 2050

"Amazing in one turn he's turned the entire duel around." Said Bastion impressed

"Yeah and that Pit Fiend is totally lishus!" Said Chumly

"Yes it is one of my brother's strongest monsters." Said Hikari

"One of them! You mean he has stronger ones?" asked Syrus

"Yes, but don't expect to see it here."

"Wow let's hope Jaden won't have to face them, he already has his hands full with Pit Fiend."

"Actually Syrus Pit Fiend has one major flaw, it can only exist on the field if the field spell cards, Infernal Field or Purgatory are out. If Jaden can destroy Infernal Field he can take down Pit Fiend." said Bastion matter-of-factly.

"Alright I play one card face down and end my turn." Said Yami

"I draw." Winged Kuriboh popped out next to Jaden.

"Ooo" it cooed

"Hey buddy good to see you."

"Hey that's a nice Kuriboh you got there." Said Yami

"You can see him?"

"Of course I'll have to introduce you to my duel spirits some time. But on with the duel."

"Right, I play Winged Kuriboh in defense mode." The flying fur ball arose.

W. Kuriboh: 200

"NowI throw down a face down andI end my turn." Yami drew. Suddenly Jaden saw a black transparent Chinese dragon with the white half of a Yin-Yang on its forehead wrapped around Yami.

"I just drew a good friend, Yang Dragon, but I won't be playing him. First I play Emergency Provisions and get rid of my face down to gain 1000 life points."

Yami LP: 3800

"Now I summon Minion of Darkness Soul Devil ( ) in attack mode." A pale blue transparent skeletal figure was summoned.

Soul Devil: 0

"Now I know when Kuriboh is destroyed you take no damage. So I can bypass by having Soul Devil use his ability to attack directly at half of his attack power."

"But it has no power."

"Soul Devil's power is equal to half my life points, so his attack is 1900."

"Uh-oh."

Soul Devil: 1900

"And don't forget Infernal Field and Pit Fiend."

Soul Devil: 1900+300+200 2400

"Now Soul Devil attack with Soul Fire." A bright blue flame hit Jaden.

Jaden LP: 850

"I place one card face down and end my turn."

"My move, I play the spell Staunch Defender; which forces your monsters to attack."

"Fine then, it'syour loss." said Yami jokingly. "Pit Fiend attack Winged Kuriboh!" Pit Fiend raced at the tiny monster.

"Not so fast, I activate my face down. Trancendent Wings."

"O crap!"

"Then I guess you know what it does. It summons Winged Kuriboh level 10 and the monster that attacks it is destroyed and its attack is subtracted from your life points." Pit Fiend's Attack bounced back and destroyed it and the shockwave hit Yami.

Yami LP: 100

Soul Devil: 350

"Now I summon E-Hero Clayman in attack mode!" The earth warrior popped out

Clayman: 800

"Now Clayman attack Soul Devil with Earth Uppercut." Clayman raced at Soul Devil

"I don't think so." said Yami defiantly. "I activate my trap Negate Attack." Clayman's attack stopped.

"Man so close." said Jaden dissipointed. "I end my turn."

"Fine, I sacrifice Soul Devil to bring forth Minion of Darkness, Ice Devil!" A pale blue insect like fiend wielding a spear appeared.

Ice Devil: 2100+300 2400

"Sorry Jaden, it's been fun but it's over. Ice Devil attack Clayman with Frozen Lance!" Ice Devil stabbed Clayman and destroyed it.

Jaden LP: 0

"I win." The holograms faded.

"Wow that was a close duel!" Said Jaden

"Yes it was, but now that it's over would you mind showing us around? We're new."

"Yes, I'll take you to Ra right now." Said Bastion

"Thanks, hey Hikari c'mon." called Yami as he followed Bastion.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Goodbye." Said Hikari following Yami

"Wow I can't wait to duel the other one." Said Jaden "So what should we do now?"

"Let's go have some grilled cheese." Said Chumly

"Alright let's go." They walked off to the cafeteria.

* * *

Well so ends the first chapter. This was my first duel. So tell me was Yami's deck balanced. Also the whole I don't own Dungeons and Dragons is because most of the monsters are from D&D. All cards with this symbol (d) are from D&D. All cards with this symbol ( ) are cards I made up. 

Anyway the next chapter is the first day of school for the Takeo brothers, and when Chazz finds out Jaden lost he doesn't let up so Hikari decides to put him in his place. In chapter two, Chthonian Soldiers V.S Champions of Justice.

p.s. I need the info on Chazz's original deck. The one he had when GX first started.


	2. Chthonians VS Champions

**I do not own GX or Dungeons & Dragons**

**The Takeo Brothers**

Chapter 2: Chthonian Soldiers V.S Champions of Justice

Jaden and Syrus were sitting in class.

"Hello students, I trust you had a good weekend." Asked Banner. The students grumbled in response. "Very good, it is my pleasure to tell you that we have two new students joining our class. Why don't you introduce yourselves?" Banner motioned to Hikari and Yami sitting behind him. They got up from their chairs and stood in front of the class.

"I am Yami Takeo, and it's nice to meet you. O and ladies, I'm single." He ran his hands through his hair and smiled revealing dazzling teeth. Immediately every girl except Alexis swooned.

"Hey I'm available!" shouted Mindy

"Back off he's mine!" yelled Jasmine

"No he's mine." Shouted another girl. Soon all hell broke loose as every girl began to fight over Yami.

"Please class calm down." Said Professor Banner nervously.

"It happens every time." Sighed Hikari. Hikari took out his deck and took out a card. "Yin Dragon come out." The card glowed and the white Chinese dragon with the black half of the Yin-Yang symbol on its forehead hovered over the class and roared. Everyone was scarred into silence. "Now that I have your attention, I am Hikari Takeo and I could care less about any of you." he said indifferently as Yin Dragon disappeared and he put the card away. What everyone except Banner was too scarred to notice was that Hikari summoned that monster without a duel disk.

_He summoned that monster for real. _Thought Banner. _Who are these boys?_

"O yeah! Why should we care about you? You stupid… what house are you in anyway?" Shouted Chazz.

"Ra yellow, I don't do bright colors."

"How the hell are you in Ra you slacker. Transfer students are put in Slifer where scum like you belong."

"Chazz watch your language, or I'll give you detention." Said Banner. Yami stepped forward.

"Excuse me but nobody insults my brother, but if you must know, we were bumped up for beating Crowler in a duel."

"There is no way you chumps beat Crowler. He's head of Obelisk!"

"Hey I beat Crowler." Called Jaden

"Shut up you slacker! You just got lucky."

"If you don't believe us." Said Hikari. "We have the duel on tape, Professor Banner may I go grab it."

"I don't know. Would anyone be interested in seeing this duel?"

"Yeah let's see how these chumps beat him." Said Chazz. Hikari left and came back a few minutes later with a DVD. Banner turned down the lights and a screen lowered and he popped in the disk.

"Psst, hey Hikari, why do you have it on tape?" asked Jaden

"Well we thought he would be more of a challenge than he was, so we decided to tape it." The tape started and on the screen they saw Crowler standing across the field from Hikari and Yami.

"Alright you two. I'm going to prove that you don't deserve to be in Ra. In fact I think you're so weak that I'll let you both duel me at once and I'll use standard life points so you'll have the advantage."

"Fine it's your funeral." Said Yami

"Enough let's duel."

Crowler LP: 4000

Y and H: 8000

"All right I play two cards face down. Then I activate my spell Heavy Storm. This card allows me to."

"We know what it does, we're not rookies." Interrupted Yami

"My how rude I will have to teach you a lesson." Crowler's two face downs were destroyed. In their place two golden serpents appeared. "I destroyed my facedowns on purpose. Now I sacrifice my two fiend tokens to summon Ancient Gear Golem." The ancient mech appeared on the field.

AGG: 3000

"Now I end my turn."

"Fine it is my turn." Said Hikari "I summon Yin Dragon ( ) in attack mode." The white Chinese dragon appeared on the field.

Yin Dragon: 1500

"Now I place one card facedown and end my turn." The facedown was revealed next to Hikari.

"My move, I play the continuous spell Share the Load ( )." The spell card came to the field. A picture of two men lifting a heavy package on it.

"I've never heard of that card."

"And you call yourself a teacher." Said Yami sarcasticly. "Share the Load is a tag duel only card. It allows me to control my brother's monsters as if they were my own and vice versa. Now I play the spell Dark Hole." A dark vortex formed over the field. "This will destroy your Ancient Gear Golem."

"But it will destroy your brother's monster as well. Did you forget that young scholar?" said Crowler smugly.

"Actually it won't." said Hikari still devoid of emotion. "I activate my trap, White Hole which protects my monster." The black vortex sucked up Gear Golem while the white vortex protected Yin Dragon.

"My Gear Golem!" cried Crowler

"You really aren't that good. Any good duelist would have at least used one facedown. But now I summon Yang Dragon ( ) in attack mode!" The black Chinese dragon came to the field and joined its brother dragon.

Yang Dragon: 1500

"Now Yang Dragon attack directly with Shadow Fire!" The dragon blasted Crowler with black flames.

Crowler: 2500

"And don't forget the magic of Share the Load. Now Yin Dragon attacks with Shining Fire!" the second dragon unleashed white flame upon Crowler.

Crowler: 1000

"I'm not done yet!" shouted Yami triumphantly.

"What do you mean? You have nothing left." Asked Crowler worried.

"Yin and Yang Dragon have a special ability." Said Hikari

"Which is?"

"Whenever both are on the field and make a successful direct attack, my brother and I discard a card from our hands. To fuse them into Yin-Yang Dragon ( )!" shouted Yami as he and Hikari discarded a card to the grave. The twin dragons wrapped around each other and began to spin until they were a blur. When they stopped spinning there was one large black and white Chinese dragon with the Yin-Yang symbol on its forehead.

Yin-Yang Dragon: 3000

"Now Yin-Yang Dragon…" said Hikari

"Attack directly with…" shouted Yami

"Shining…"

"Shadow…

"Fire.!" They both declared. Yin-Yang dragon opened its huge jaws and unleashed a blast of black and white flame on Crowler.

Crowler LP: 0

"No, this isn't possible! Beaten in only one cycle." Griped Crowler

"Sorry, but we won. Which means we're in Ra yellow, but if you're the best Obelisk has to offer we won't be there for long." Said Yami full of pride

"Just who are you boys?"

"We're the Brothers Light and Dark." Said Hikari

"And we're going to rule this school." The video cut off, the lights came on and the screen rose up. Everyone just stared blankly.

"Whoa! You beat Crowler in only one cycle!" exclaimed Jaden

"That duel was unfair it was two against one!" shouted Chazz angrily

"Hey Crowler agreed to it so it's legit." Said Yami annoyed

"And you practically insulted my dorm. You may talk tough when you're together, but separate your nothing."

"That's not true Yami beat me yesterday." Said Jaden

"Well it's about time someone put you in your place slacker."

"Excuse me, but I think it's about time someone puts you in your place." Said Hikari

"What, I'm in my place Obelisk blue. For the dueling elite."

"Or for those who line Duel Academy's pockets."

"That's it let's duel you gothic freak."

"Excuse me but maybe we should start class." Said Banner

"O I'm sorry Professor Banner, I'll wrap this up. I'll duel you, in fact why don't we make it an event, have your precious dorm head organize it and we'll duel in front of the entire school."

"Fine we'll duel this Saturday, in front of the entire school. Hope that doesn't make you nervous."

"I don't do emotion, but now we have a class so shut up." Hikari took his seat with the Ra students.

"Hey I'm not done yet! HEY! ARE YOU LISTENING DAMN IT!"

"Chazz you now have detention." Said Banner

**After class**

Yami and Hikari were walking out of class when Jaden, Bastion, Syrus, Chumly and a blonde girl they didn't know came walking up to them.

"Hey Yami, Hikari wait up." Shouted Jaden

"Yes, what is it?" asked Hikari

"I was wondering if you wanted to duel to get ready for your duel with Chazz." Said Jaden.

"It has been a long time since you dueled Hikari." Said Yami

"I guess I could duel."

"Sweet, I'm game!" said Jaden

"Not you. I've seen your deck."

"You can duel me." Said the girl. Yami looked over.

"Well who is this rare and exquisite beauty?" said Yami walking over to her and grabbing her hand and kissing it. "You happen to be a very lucky girl; you have the honor of being my girlfriend."

"Yami quit being a flirt." Said Hikari. "I'm sorry Miss." Hikari looked at the girl and his emotionless mask fell for only a second. "Kayla!" he whispered.

"Alexis, my name is Alexis." She said. Hikari shook his head. "Are you alright?"

"Yes I'm fine, but I'll duel you."

"All right." Said Alexis putting on her duel disk and activating it.

"Let's duel." Said Hikari activating his bat wing shaped disk.

Hikari LP: 4000

Alexis LP: 4000

"I'll go first." Said Hikari drawing a card.

_Okay Hikari, you can do this. So she happens to look a little like Kayla, it's just a coincidence._

"I summon Champion of Justice, Hound Archon (d) in attack mode." The red half man half dog appeared on the field.

Hound Archon: 1600

"And with that I end my turn."

"I knew it." Said Bastion

"Knew what?" asked Jaden

"Hikari's deck is made up of Champions of Justice; I thought that's what his deck might be."

"Why is that?"

"Champions are the opposite of Minions. They have the shared abilities Sacred Strength and Divine Protection."

"How do those work?"

"Same as Unholy Power and Shadow Shield, except against dark attribute monsters."

"My turn!" shouted Alexis. "I summon Cyber Tutu in attack mode." The female monster wearing the ballerina outfit appeared on the field. Hikari's mask fell momentarily again

Cyber Tutu: 1000

_Cyber Tutu, One of Kayla's monsters. Don't let it get to you. Remember I'm as hard as stone, as cold as ice. I have no emotion._ Thought Hikari

"And Cyber Tutu has a special ability, as long as you have a stronger monster she can attack directly. Now Cyber Tutu attack directly with Pounding Pirouette!" Cyber Tutu spun on its toes and jumped over Hound Archon and kicked Hikari.

Hikari LP: 3000

"Now I play one card facedown and end my turn." Hikari drew

"My turn. I summon Champion of Justice, Justice Archon (d)." A man in silver armor with white wings and golden sword came to the field.

Justice Archon: 0

"Now Justice Archon attack Cyber Tutu with Justice Strike." The winged man flew at Cyber Tutu.

"What are you doing? You'll only hurt yourself." Said Alexis

"No I won't, Justice Archon has a special ability, and his attack is always equal to the monster he's battling with."

Justice Archon: 1000

"I activate my facedown, Waboku which turns all damage to zero for the turn." Three women in blue blocked Justice Archon's sword.

"Fine I end my turn."

"My move, I play the spell Polymerization to fuse from my hand, Etoile Cyber and Blade Skater to make Cyber Blader." The two monsters appeared and melded together into Cyber Blader.

Cyber Blader: 2100

_It can't be. _Thought Hikari. _Her deck is exactly the same as Kayla's. Of all the time to have repressed memories come back._

"And Cyber Blader has a special ability, whenever you have two monsters out her attack doubles!"

Cyber Blader: 4200

"Now I play the equip spell Fusion Weapon which increases her attack by 1500."

Cyber Blader: 4200+1500 5700

"Now Cyber Blader attack Hound Archon with Fusion Blast!" The cannon charged and unleashed a blast of energy and destroyed Hound Archon.

Hikari LP: 0

"I win." Said Alexis. She looked across the field Hikari had his head bowed hair covering his face. He slowly turned around and walked away. "Hey! There's know reason to be so glum. Everyone loses sometime." But Hikari ignored her and continued to walk away. She walked back to the rest of the group. "What's his problem you think he never lost before." She asked Yami

"It's complicated, and I don't think he would want me tell you." said Yami

"Tell us what?" asked Jaden

"Honestly Jaden, do you even listen? He just said he wouldn't tell us." Said Bastion exasperated.

"Well I better go see if he's alright." Said Yami walking off. "And don't worry he'll be at the top of his game on Saturday!" he shouted back.

**Yami/Hikari's Dorm**

Yami walked into his room. Hikari was lying on his bed, various duel spirits surrounding him. Hikari was emotionless while his monsters were sad and depressed.

"Not again Hikari, you know when you don't show emotion your monsters will show it for you." said Yami annoyed. He walked over to Hikari, but Yin Dragon flew in his path and blocked him.

"Go away he does not wish to speak to anyone!" hissed Yin Dragon. Yami scowled

"Damn it Hikari! How long are you going to mourn for Kayla, it was five years ago."

"…" Hikari gave no response.

"Fine be that way. But you better give that Obelisk hell on Saturday."

"You have nothing to worry about. Hikari will be able to duel without a problem." Said Justice Archon

"You better hope he is. But make sure he's safe." Said Yami walking out of the room.

"Don't worry; nothing will happen while we are here."

**Saturday, Duel Arena**

Yami, Jaden, Alexis, Chumly, Bastion and Syrus were sitting in the stands, the seats are packed.

"Pretty large turnout." Said a voice from behind them. Yami looked behind him and saw an older boy with long dark blue hair.

"O hey big bro!" said Syrus. The boy walked over to Yami and extended his hand.

"Hello, I'm Zane Truesdale, After I saw you beat Crowler I had to check out your brother's duel."

"Well that's good you should be in for a show." Said Yami

"Yeah, Hikari should be able to deal with Chazz easy with your Yin-Yang combo." Said Jaden

"Actually Hikari can't do that combo." Said Yami

"Why not?" asked Jaden confused

"Yin and Yang Dragon cannot be used in the same deck, in other words it's a tag combo only."

"Then you guys must be pretty well synchronized." Said Bastion

"Yes we are… Hey! It's starting."

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I am proud to announce today's duel!" announced Crowler proudly over the P.A. "Today's duel is between Chazz Princeton of Obelisk!" He pointed to Chazz. "And some goth kid from Ra." He said bored.

"Hey you androgynous freak! That's Hikari Takeo!" yelled Yami angrily.

"Hey goth boy you ready to duel?" asked Chazz tauntingly.

"Yeah I guess." Said Hikari completely devoid of emotion.

"Then let's duel." Their duel disks activated

"I summon Chthonian Soldier in attack mode." The black armored warrior with a large sword appeared.

C. Soldier: 1200

"Now I play three cards facedown and end my turn."

"My move, I summon Champion of Justice, Justice Archon in attack mode." The winged warrior appeared.

Justice Archon: 0

"Now Justice Archon attack Chthonian Soldier with Justice Strike." Hikari's monster raced toward Chazz's with sword drawn.

"What are you doing? Your monster is weaker."

"But he has a special ability, his attack is always equal to the monster he is battling."

Justice Archon: 1200

"And since he is a Champion of Justice he has the power of Sacred Strength which increases his power by 1000 because Chthonian Soldier is a dark attribute monster.

Justice Archon: 2200

Justice Archon's slashed through Chthonian Soldier destroying it.

Chazz LP: 3000

Hikari LP: 3000

"Ha shows what you know Chthonian Soldier deals damage to both sides!" laughed Chazz.

"Fine I place one card facedown and end my turn."

"My move I activate my trap Call of the Haunted, to bring back Chthonian Soldier. And since I special summoned him I activate another facedown, Inferno Reckless Summon, this let's us both special summon from our decks any monster with the same name to the field. Two more Chthonian Soldiers appeared on the field as well as two more Justice Archons. "Now I play Bottomless Trap Hole to destroy your special summoned monsters."

"No I activate my trap, Trap Jammer to negate your Trap Hole."

"Fine, Chthonian Soldier attacks Justice Archon."

"You forget Justice Archons attack is always equal to the monster attacking it."

"Fine then they'll destroy each other, anything to get rid of your defense." Chthonian Soldier brought it's sword down. A heavenly aura surrounded Justice Archon blocking the sword. Justice Archon retaliated with his sword destroying Chthonian Soldier. "What the hell."

"Divine Protection, Champions cannot be destroyed as a result of battle by a dark attribute monster." Said Hikari

"Fine I end my turn."

"You should have played a facedown fool. I activate my spell card, Banishing the Darkness ( ). By sacrificing a Champion of Justice I can destroy all dark attribute monsters on your field. So goodbye Justice Archon." Justice Archon disappeared in a flash of light that traveled across the field and destroyed Chazz's remaining Chthonian Soldiers.

"My soldiers. You'll pay for that."

"No you will pay, there are very few people who I dislike, but for some reason. You bug me. So now I play Polymerization to fuse my two Justice Archons into Champion of Justice Sword Archon (d)." The two warriors combined together. In their place was a topless male figure with orange tinted angel wings and flaming blades for hand.

Sword Archon: 2500

"Now Sword Archon, attack him directly with Aerial Flame Slash." Sword Archon flew at Chazz and slashed with its flaming blades causing Chazz to cringe.

Chazz LP: 500

"Now activate my spell, Warrior Returning Alive, to bring back my Justice Archon. And I play one card facedown and end my turn.

"Fine my move, so your monsters can't be destroyed by dark attribute monsters. So let's bring out one that isn't. I sacrifice all the cards in my hand to summon, Infernal Incinerator!" The giant flame fiend came to the field.

I Incinerator: 2800

"And his attack increases by 200 for each monster you have out."

I Incinerator: 3200

"Now attack his Sword Archon with Hellfire Blast." The fiend unleashed a blast of fire at Sword Archon.

"I activate my trap, Martyrs Soul ( ); I sacrifice one Champion of Justice other than the one you attack to negate damage. So I sacrifice my Justice Archon." Justice Archon flew in the path of the fire and was destroyed. "I'm sorry, but your sacrifice will not be in vain."

"What's your deal? You actually act like your monsters are real." laughed Chazz. "They're nothing more than holograms. I end my turn. You lonely little freak!"

"You can insult me and my dorm, but no one insults my monsters." Said Hikari completely emotionless and monotone, which creeped Chazz out. "I play the spell Pot of Greed, to draw two cards. Then I activate two copies of the spell Foolish Cemetery (A/N this card was created by AngelofBlades not me.)

"What the hell does that do?"

"It's quite simple, we each search our deck for up to five monsters and discard them to the grave or in this case ten."

"I'm going to choose none."

"Fine I choose ten." Hikari discarded most of his deck. "Now I summon Senju of Ten Thousand Hands." The many handed monster appeared.

Senju: 1400

"And when he's summoned I can bring a ritual spell or monster to my hand, and I choose the ritual spell, Aslan's Call ( )."

**In the stands**

Bastion's and Zane's eyes were wide.

"Did he just say…" started Bastion

"Aslan's Call?" finished Zane.

"Yeah, so what? O you must know what it means." Said Yami smugly.

"What are you talking about? What does it mean?" asked Jaden

"You're about to see my brother's strongest monster."

"Aw sweet!"

**Back to the duel**

"And now I play the spell, Divine Conversion, by sacrificing a light attribute monster I can take one of yours for the turn, so goodbye Senju, hello Incinerator." Senju disappeared and Infernal Incinerator switched fields.

"Fine attack and end the duel! Just get it over with." Sighed Chazz

"Please, I want to trounce you, I activate my ritual, Aslan's Call to sacrifice Infernal Incinerator and Sword Archon for a total of twelve stars, to bring out my ultimate beast, Aslan, Lion of Light ( ). There was a bright flash and Hikari's monsters were gone. In their place was a great white translucent lion with golden eyes. It literally looked like it was made of light.

Aslan: 0

"That's your ultimate beast, it has no power. You pitiful Ra."

"Aslan's attack and defense is equal to 500 times the number of light attribute monsters in the grave, so tell me Chazz. How many are there?" Chazz looked shocked

"Fifteen, but that would make his attack 7500!"

"Exactly."

Aslan: 7500

"Now, Aslan finish him with Proud Roar." The great lion gave a mighty roar sending Chazz back.

Chazz LP: 0

"I win, I hope you have learned your lesson, I have nothing more to say. Goodbye." Hikari turned and walked away.

"Hey! Get back here. Don't walk away from me! This isn't over, I will beat you!"

* * *

Well that's this chapter, Well I'm not to sure where I'm going with the next chapter. Who do you think the Takeo brothers should duel next? As always I'll take criticism on how to make the duels better, and for all those who read the first chapter I revised it. But don't worry inspiration will strike and I'll write the next chapter soon.

I do not own Narnia.


	3. Hikari's Heart

**I do not own GX or D&D**

**The Takeo Brothers**

Chapter 3 Hikari's Heart

It was right after Hikari's duel with Chazz. Hikari was walking out of the arena when Yami, Jaden and the rest came up to them.

"Hey Hikari, that was a sweet duel!" said Jaden

"It was average; I really didn't need to summon Aslan. But he got on my nerves." Said Hikari flatly.

"Odd I thought you didn't do emotion." Said Bastion

"I don't. Now if this is all done with, I'll be going." Hikari started to walk away.

"Wait!" called Alexis. Hikari stopped and turned around.

"Yes?"

"I want to apologize."

"What for? You've done nothing."

"Well I remember you seemed upset after our duel, so if I upset you I'm sorry."

"It wasn't your fault, it was just." They watched as a shadow flickered in his eyes. "Never mind, I'd rather not talk about it." He said solemnly before walking away without warning. Yami sighed.

"Will you ever get over it Hikari?" Yami half whispered.

"What's wrong with him? Is it something I did?" asked Alexis concerned

"Nothing you did intentionally. It's more who you remind him of."

"What do you mean?"

"He's going to kill me for telling you guys this, but it might help you understand him better. But this stays between us okay."

"Of course."

"I won't tell anyone." Said Jaden

"Nor will I." said Bastion. Yami pulled out his wallet and showed them a picture. It was of Hikari and Yami when they were younger. But they couldn't tell them apart. Their hair and eyes were brown. One with slightly longer hair was smiling brightly while hugging a girl from behind. The girl had black hair and eyes, but other than that bore a strong resemblance to Alexis.

"In case you're wondering, the one hugging the girl is Hikari."

"But he looks so cheerful." Said Jaden

"Who is the girl she looks just like me?" asked Alexis

"Her name is Kayla, she was Hikari's girlfriend. Well not really, they were only nine, but they were really close."

"What happened to her?"

"She died in a car accident. She and Hikari were playing catch. Hikari threw the ball a little too hard and it went into the street. Kayla went after it when a car came out of nowhere. Hikari ran to push her out of the way; he would have made it but tripped. I don't think I have to tell you the rest."

"So seeing me reminded him of her."

"That and your decks are identical. But as I was saying. After the accident he was completely destroyed. Our dad tried to explain that the pain was only because he loved her and what he was feeling was normal."

"Well of course that's normal." Said Bastion.

"But my brother took this advice a different way. He thought that if he didn't love, he wouldn't know pain. That's how he became the emotionless person he is today. Then about a year ago he went goth so he could keep people away even more."

"Poor Hikari." Sighed Alexis.

"Yes but remember, don't tell anyone."

"We won't we promise." Said Syrus. And with that they exited the arena. They were walking away they didn't notice Dr. Crowler watching them.

"Stupid children." He griped. "First that Slifer Slacker Jaden shows up Obelisk, and now these brothers show me and my dorm up. There has to be away to get rid of those boys?" Crowler pondered for a moment. "Aha! That's it. I have to make a phone call." And with that he left.

**Four days later.**

Alexis walked into her dorm when her school PDA rang. She walked over to answer it. A garbled voice came out.

"Alexis Rhodes, if you wish to know where your brother is, come to the abandoned dorm in one hour." Said the voice.

"Atticus!" she gasped and she ran out the door.

**With Hikari and Yami.**

They were sitting in their rooms when their PDA's rang. They took them out.

"I have your friend Alexis, come to the abandoned dorm if you want her back." Said the voice. Without a word Hikari bolted out the door leaving his brother stunned. Yami sighed and followed him out.

**Abandoned Dorm.**

Hikari and Yami walked into the dorm.

"Geez this place is a mess. It doesn't look like anyone's been here in years." Said Yami

"That's probably why it's called the "Abandoned Dorm." Genius." Said Hikari

"I wonder why it was abandoned."

"I think I know why. Look at these books." Hikari pointed at the bookshelf. Yami grabbed one of the books.

"I can't see. Give me some light."

"Fine." Hikari took out his deck and pulled out a card. "Lantern Archon (d)" a small glowing orb popped out and hovered behind Yami.

"They were studying the Shadow Games! No wonder they closed this place down. How many souls were lost to the shadows before they realized what was happening?"

"Yeah, mom and dad always said never to mess with the shadows."

"Only those who embrace their destiny can ever hope to control the shadows." Said Yami with an heir of mysticism in his voice.

"You sound just like mom."

"That's what I was going for. But shouldn't we help Alexis now."

"Yeah I guess." Jaden, Syrus and Chumly came in.

"Alexis where are you?" called Jaden. Jaden looked over and saw them. "Looks like you got the message too." He walked over and looked at Lantern Archon. "Hey that's a duel monster!"

"Duel spirit, Jaden. Like your Winged Kuriboh." Said Hikari flatly. "Now let's find Alexis and get out of here." Hikari walked toward the basement. "This looks like a good place to start." He opened the door and they walked inside. They walked down the corridor.

"Hey what are these?" asked Syrus looking at the wall. Hikari and Yami looked at the symbol covered wall.

"Egyptian hieroglyphs." Said Yami looking at the symbols. "Beware those who enter here. For here shadows lie."

"You can read those?" asked Jaden amazed.

"Ancient Egyptian, yeah. Our parents taught it to us. It's kind of our heritage." Said Yami

"Your heritage?"

"We're half Egyptian, from our mothers side. But that should have been obvious." Said Hikari.

"Uhh actually, I just thought you guys just tanned well." Said Jaden sheepishly.

"… Ookaay. Onward." Said Yami. They were walking along the long corridor when Jaden finally broke the silence.

"Your half Egyptian right?"

"Didn't we establish this five minutes ago." Sighed Yami

"Yeah, I was just wondering what the other half was."

"A quarter Japanese and a quarter British." Said Hikari

"That's an interesting mix."

"Well our parents were interesting people. Our father works for Industrial Illusions as an archeologist and our mother owns several Egyptian museum exhibits around the world."

"Just who are your parents? They sound important."

"That would be telling." Said Yami

"Uh guys maybe we should stop talking and find Alexis." Suggested Syrus

"A fine idea." Said Hikari. They walked until they reached a door with seven distinct symbols.

"Hey I know these." Said Jaden. "They're the Millennium Items. Look there's Yugi's Millennium Puzzle." Jaden pointed to the gold upside down pyramid. Yami was looking at the door intently. He appeared to be counting.

"Why is it always seven? They never show the other two."

"What's that mean?" asked Jaden

"What, never mind. Forget I said anything." Said Yami nervously.

"That was smooth Yami." Hikari whispered. "But let's get this door open." Hikari grabbed the handle and pulled but the door wouldn't budge. "A little help." They all grabbed the handle and pulled hard. The door opened and they walked inside. A man in a black trench coat and hat wearing a mask stood there.

"It is about time you arrived, I was beginning to think you didn't care about your friend." Said the man pointing to a coffin, Alexis was unconscious inside of it. "If you want her back you'll have to duel me."

"I'll duel you, get your game on." Said Jaden

"Fine so be it." Their disks activated.

Jaden LP: 4000

Titan LP: 4000

"You should know there is more at stake than just your friend in this duel. This is a Shadow Game, if you lose, you lose your soul." Said Titan menacingly. Yami burst out laughing. "What is so funny boy?"

"It's just so cute. You think you have shadow magic."

"Watch yourself, or feel the wrath of my Millennium Pendant." Yami laughed harder.

"Look at that Hikari, he actually thinks he has a Millennium Item." Said Yami in a fit of laughter. "It's the Millennium Puzzle that you claim to have. Which you couldn't possibly have. In fact yours looks nothing like it. I mean we see it every time Uncle Yu." Yami was cut off by Hikari elbowing him.

"Shut it." Said Hikari sternly.

"Hey aren't we supposed to be dueling?" asked Jaden

"Fine if you are so eager to lose your soul. I summon Queen Archfiend in attack mode." The female skeletal fiend appeared.

Q. Archfiend: 1000

"And her ability increases the attack of all Archfiends by 1000!"

Q. Archfiend: 2000

"Now I play the field spell card Pandemonium." The field twisted into what looked like a graveyard. "This will negate the 500 life point cost each turn for having an Archfiend out. I place one facedown now it is your turn."

"Sweet, alright. First I summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman in attack mode." The blue armored warrior came to the field.

Bubbleman: 800

"And since he's the only card on my field, I can draw two cards." Jaden drew two cards. "Now I play the equip spell Bubble Blaster to increase his attack by 800 points!" the large cannon appeared and Bubbleman picked it up.

Bubbleman: 1600

"And I'm not done. I play another equip spell Fusion Weapon to increase his attack by a further 1500." The Bubble Blaster turned red and seemed to fuse with Bubbleman.

Bubbleman: 3100

"Now Bubbleman attack Queen Archfiend with Fusion Soaker." The cannon charged and shot a glowing bubble at the fiend. It exploded in a mushroom cloud.

Titan LP: 2900

The blast cleared and Titan stood there with part of his body missing.

"What happened to you?" asked Jaden

"You see I told you this was a Shadow Game. The lower my life points get, the more of myself I lose to the shadows."

"Don't listen to him Jaden, he's scam artist!" yelled Yami

"Shut it boy, but now I activate my trap Time Machine." A mechanical booth rose on the field and Queen Archfiend came out.

"Aww man I just beat that! I play two facedowns and end my turn."

"Fine I play Tribute to the Doomed. By discarding a card I can destroy your Bubbleman." Arms came out and grabbed at Bubbleman but grabbed Bubble Blaster instead.

"Ha when Bubbleman is equipped with Bubble Blaster it's destroyed instead of him!"

Bubbleman: 2300

"Fine, I play the spell Fiend's Sanctuary, to summon a Metal Fiend Token." The metal humanoid appeared. "Now I sacrifice it to summon Skull Archfiend of Lightning." The horned fiend appeared with a cackle of lightning.

Skull: 2500+1000 3500

"Now I play Monster Reborn to bring back the Terror King Archfiend." The fiend appeared in a swarm of locusts.

T. K Archfiend: 2000+1000 3000

"Now Terror King destroy Bubbleman with Locust Swarm." A swarm of locust flew at Bubbleman and destroyed him.

Jaden LP: 3300

"Now Skull Archfiend finish him with Demonic Thunder." A thunder bolt raced toward Jaden.

"I activate my trap a Hero Emerges, you choose a card in my hand, and if it's an Elemental Hero I can summon it."

"Fine I choose the far left."

"Good choice, I summon Elemental Hero Blade Edge." The golden warrior with bladed arms appeared.

Blade Edge: 2600

"It still doesn't matter it will be destroyed."

"No it won't cause I activate my other trap, Hero Barrier which negates your attack."

"Fine I end my turn. But your soul will soon belong to the shadows." Said Titan triumphantly holding his "Millennium Item".

"That's it!" said Yami. "I've had enough of this." He picked up a rock and chucked it at the Item and shattered it. "That ought to shut you up."

"Are you done with your rant Yami?" asked Hikari

"Yeah, I just get so mad when people mock the shadows. Jaden beat this guy and let's get out of here."

"I'll do that." said Jaden. "I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman in attack mode." The gold and blue warrior appeared.

Sparkman: 1600

"Now I play the field spell Skyscraper." Pandemonium was destroyed as the buildings replaced it. "This increases an Elemental Hero's attack by 1000 if it attacks a stronger monster. "So now Blade Edge attack Terror King with Slice and Dice."

Blade Edge: 3600

Blade Edge sliced through Terror King destroying it.

Titan LP: 2300

"Now Sparkman attack Queen with Static Shockwave!"

Sparkman: 2600

Thunder raced towards the Queen destroying it.

Titan LP: 1700

Skull: 2500

"And with that I end my turn."

"Fine my move, since I no longer have my field card I take 500 points of damage."

Titan LP: 1200

"I play two cards face down, and that is all."

"Well then let's finish this. I play Pot of Greed to draw two cards. And now I play the spell Righteous Justice, I can destroy one facedown for each Hero on the field." A shockwave destroyed Titan's two facedowns. "Now Sparkman attack Skull Archfiend." Sparkman attacked Skull and destroyed it. "Now Blade Edge finish him!"

Titan LP: 0

Suddenly the room began to shake strange blobs appeared around Titan and swallowed him.

"Shadow fiends." Said Hikari. "They did more than study if they're here."

"I wonder why they took him?" said Yami

"Those who mock the shadows get taken by them."

"Hey guys we got to help Alexis." Called Jaden. Jaden tried to run across the room but the falling debris stopped him. "I can't get through." Hikari ran forward.

"Aslan." Called Hikari. The Lion of Light appeared and Hikari rode on his back through the debris to the coffin Alexis was in. He got off Aslan and walked over to her. "Hey come on wake up." He shook her gently she opened her eyes.

"What…where am I?" she asked groggily.

"No time come on." He grabbed her arm and half carried her to Aslan. She stopped scared. "He won't hurt you." he said as he climbed onto his back. He held out his hand. "Come on."

"Okay." She grabbed his hand and climbed on behind him. There was a loud crack and a huge piece of debris fell from the ceiling. There was no time to dodge even with Aslan's speed. Alexis grabbed onto Hikari scarred. "We're going to die." He looked back, his face actually showing concern.

"Not on my watch." He pulled back his right sleeve revealing a white golden bracer with the Eye of Anubis on it. A white gem stone in the center of the eye. The gem glowed and a barrier formed around them blocking the debris. Aslan ran across the room and stopped in front of Jaden and the others. "Quit gawking and let's get out of here." Aslan disappeared. Hikari led Alexis up the stairs followed by the others. They arrived outside.

"Is everyone all right?" asked Jaden

"I'm not, why do we always have to run?" wheezed Chumly. Hikari walked up to Alexis.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine thanks for saving me."

"It was nothing; Jaden did most of the work. He's the one who had to duel him. It's getting late. Let's get Alexis back to her dorm and go to bed."

"Yeah I think that's a good idea." With that they walked off.

**Later Hikari/ Yami's dorm**

Hikari was sleeping fitfully.

**Hikari's Nightmare**

Hikari was walking in darkness when he saw a girl with black hair and eyes a car racing at her.

"Kayla!" he ran to her but tripped. Right as the car was about to hit her she changed into Alexis. "No!"

**End Nightmare**

Hikari jumped up.

"No!" he shouted.

"Another nightmare?" asked Yami

"Yeah."

"Well just take a sleeping pill and go back to sleep." Hikari got up and changed out of his pajamas and into his regular attire.

"I think I'll take a walk instead." And he walked outside. Yami looked up and sighed.

"Imp." The tiny red fiend appeared. "Follow him, make sure he's safe." Imp started to fly away. "Oh wait you better disguise yourself." Imp transformed into an owl and flew out the window.

**Pier**

Alexis was staring out at the water deep in thought.

"Atticus, I finally thought I found you." she sighed. "Where are you?"

"You know for someone who was just kidnapped, you're spending a lot of time alone in the dark." Said a voice behind her. She gasped and turned and saw Hikari standing there.

"Oh, it's only you Hikari. But what are you doing here?"

"Couldn't sleep, so I decided to take a walk. But I should ask you the same thing."

"I was just thinking."

"Really, about what?"

"My brother that's was how that guy lured me to the dorm. My brother disappeared from there last year. I thought I could find out what happened to him."

"Not to depress you or anything, but he was most likely taken by the shadows. But I'm just guessing. I'll have to go back and check it out."

"But wouldn't that be dangerous?"

"No, my monsters will protect me."

"That's another thing, how can you play your monsters for real?"

"I'll tell you, but you can't let anyone know you know. Promise?"

"Of course." Hikari pulled back his sleeve revealing the golden bracer.

"This is the Millennium Bracer of Light, it belonged to the original brother light 5000 years ago. My brother has the Bracer of Darkness."

"Where did you get them from?"

"Our father, they belonged to him originally. But when the spirits left them they lost their shadow magic. So our father gave them to us as good luck charms, but when we put them on they reactivated and their powers returned, but at least the spirits didn't return too."

"Spirits?"

"When our father wielded both Bracers they each had an ancient Egyptian spirit in them. Dad always said he never got a moments peace with those two."

"So your father had split personalities." Hikari laughed. "Hey you laughed, not so emotionless after all."

"Even I have emotions. I just don't usually show them because, well never mind."

"Because of Kayla?" Hikari looked shocked.

"So my brother told you about her. I guess he also showed you the picture. That's why I was so unnerved when I dueled you."

"Because I look like her. Is that why you were so over protective of me?"

"What do you mean?"

"When you saved me you were so determined. I thought it was because I looked like her."

"I guess that could be right." He looked at his watch. "It's getting late we should be getting back."

"Yeah I guess your right." She started to walk away when a glowing orb flew past her. "What the?"

"That would be Lantern Archon; you don't think I'm letting you go alone."

"An escort, lucky me. But you know you can't protect me forever." She said as they were walking along. "What about when you're not with me?"

"Do you have your deck with you?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Give it to me." She handed her deck to him. "Your favorite monster is Cyber Blader right?" she nodded. He pulled Cyber Blader from her deck the card glowed for a second. He handed the card to her. She took it and looked at it confused. "Call out her name."

"Cyber Blader." She called weakly. The card glowed and Cyber Blader came out.

"Meet your guardian Alexis, just call out her name and she'll protect you from anything." Alexis walked slowly toward the monster.

"Is she real?" she poked her.

"Ow hey watch it, of course I'm real." Said Cyber Blader

"She can talk!"

"Of course I can talk, I'm a human monster aren't I? Can I go now?"

"Yes, I believe the point has been made." Said Hikari. Cyber Blader disappeared. "Oh yeah here's you deck back." He handed her back her deck. They walked until they reached the lake by the girl's dorm. Hikari got into the boat that Alexis used to cross.

"You should really go back, if they catch you you'll get in trouble."

"I'll only take you to the shore, and then I'll head back. Okay."

"Okay." She got into the boat and they sailed quietly across. When they reached the other side Hikari got out and held out his hand to help Alexis. She grabbed his hand blushing slightly. When she got out the boat shifted and she fell into Hikari's arms. Making even Hikari blush slightly.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm alright." She looked up and their eyes locked. Then as if their bodies had a will of their own, their faces started moving toward each other. Their eyes closed, Hikari could feel her breath on his lips. Their lips were just about to touch when an owl hooted loudly causing their eyes to open. They saw how close they were and jumped back.

"Well I guess I should be going." He said backing away thankful for his long hair which covered his face hiding his blush. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Wait look out!" Hikari was so flustered that he missed the boat and fell into the lake.

"Can't swim!" He reached out and Alexis grabbed his hand and pulled him onto the pier. "Thank you."

"I guess we're even." She looked down and saw they were holding hands and pushed them away blushing. She got up. "Thank you for saving me earlier. Oh and for the card as well. See you tomorrow." She walked away still blushing hard. Hikari climbed into the boat and sailed back across the lake.

**Hikari/Yami's dorm**

Hikari came in still soaking wet.

"Have a nice time with Alexis?" asked Yami

"Yeah I g- how did you know where I was?"

"A little bird told me." An owl flew onto Yami's shoulder and changed into Imp.

"That owl was your doing."

"Yes, sorry if I ruined your first kiss."

"It was no big deal, we were caught up in the moment, she's just my friend and nothing more, she'll forget about it tomorrow." Hikari lay down on his bed. Yami turned over and pulled the covers over.

"Liar." He whispered before going to sleep.

* * *

Well that end's this Chapter. Sorry to people who are Jaden/Alexis fans but there are really no other girl characters on the show. But I'm thinking of doing a Jaden/Alexis/Hikari triangle. Next time Crowler tries to go through with his plans to get rid of Jaden, Hikari and Yami by getting them in trouble for going to the abandoned dorm. But Crowler decides to break up the dream team. It's Yami/Jaden against Para/Dox.

P.S I was thinking of doing a plain YGO fic about Hikari and Yami's parents. Their father is an OC but their mother is a character from the show. If you read the clues you can figure out who she is. But tell me if you want me to write it. It's called "Draco the Dragon Duelist." Oh well see you next time.


End file.
